Return of creation
by Kittycat0521
Summary: When four siblings find out they are more then normal, how will they cope with these new changes? And how with save those they love when an enemy from a past they don't remember comes to finish what they started? Read and find out! My first story so go easy on me.


_**AN:**_ **Hey everyone! Kittykat here with my very first Fic ever!**

 **ok enough with the weirdness. This is a story of my own creation.**

 **This is my first fic so enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

You all know the stories, the theories, and the mythology about how everything came into _all_ know that time, space, reality, and oblivion are in some way, shape, or form related to one another. Well you don't even know the half of it . Allow me to elaborated on that a little with a story of the beginning of everything. A long time ago (no pun intended) four beings were in control of at least one of the four _**Creation Elements.**_ These beings had absolute control of time, space, oblivion, and reality. Each ruled over their respective domain for eons and created worlds and races in their image or from their imaginations. They continued this for eons before some of the beings they created banded together to overthrow their creators. At first the Sozai (as they were called.) were amused and simply made mindless pawns to tire them out and make them leave. After centuries of this however the Sozai grew annoyed by their children's continued defiance. After another hundred years They finally confronted their creations and demanded to know why they were acting so foolish. "We no longer wish to remain your playthings!" yelled one of the races. This confused them greatly for they had never thought of their children as playthings. Shorty after that a great battle erupted for control over the universe. The battle was long and brutal but finally the Sozari were defeated and sent back to that from which they came…. Or so everyone thought. Our story begins on a small planet called earth…

Chapter One

Our story begins in a two story house in a small neighborhood outside the city of Crisis, Georgia on a quiet Saturday morning. "WAKE UP GUYS!" yelled an annoying high-pitch voice from down stairs. A small boy of only ten stood at the bottom of the steps and giggled quietly when he heard the four groans coming from upstairs. Running up the steps he ran down the carpeted hall to the last room on the left and banged on the door before running for his life. "GET BACK HERE RUNT!" yelled a young man as he burst from the room and ran after the small child. Two female heads came into view as their brother ran after the child. "think he'll kill Jamie this time or do you think the kid will get away again?" asked the girl with golden eyes. she looked up at the older girl with questioning eyes. The older girl was quiet for a moment before answering the others question. "Nexis will not hurt him. The most he could ever do to Jamie is get him in a headlock and hold him there until he says uncle. You know as well as I that Nexis could never bring himself to hurt the child." "True. It's not like this is the first time they've done this. Lets go wake up Chronos." The older girl nodded in agreement and went back into the room to wake up the oldest sibling. The golden eyed girl left the room in search of her brothers. She found them in the living room wrestling on the floor until Nexis had Jamie in a headlock. "Say uncle. Say it!" laughed Nexis as the ten year old tried to get out of the others grip. Unfortunately he wasn't strong enough and surrendered. Nexis released him and ruffled his hair good naturally. "Maybe next time you'll learn not to wake us up kid" smiled Nexis as Jamie pouted. The Girl smiled as she watch the two interact. While older than herself, her twin brother acted as if he was the younger one. Nexis was tall with spiked eclectic blue hair ( that was natural) with blue eyes and a slightly bulky build. However he was not fat, no that bulk was pure muscle. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a dark blue tank-top. Jamie was small and lean with brown short shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was really short compared to Nexis 6'2 frame. Nexis looked over and saw olivia in the archway of the living room with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Olivia was tall at about 5'8 with a dancer's physique and slightly tanned skin. Her hair was a soft blackish-blue color. Her ears had piercings and she had on a pair of blue pajama pants and a black tank top. "Having fun you two?" asked Olivia with amusement coloring her tone. Nexis smiled but didn't answer her. Instead he looked behind his sister with a confused look on his face. "Where's Chronos and Cel?" He asked as he looked to Olivia. "Right here." came a groggy masculine voice. All three younger siblings turned to look in the hallway to see the eldest two pair of twins coming down the stairs. Celestia was already dressed in her regular clothes. Celestia was the second oldest next to Chronos at 20. She has long black with purple striped hair (natural as well) with on purple eye and on red eye. She was tanned as well with a dark purple short sleeved shirt, black and purple short shorts with black netting underneath with black heeled boots. She too had a dancer's build but was taller then olivia an 5'9. Chronos, much like his sister has black hair with one side cut short and spiked while the other side was slightly longer and shaggy. He was the same height as Nexis but more lean than his younger brother. He, too, was already dressed in his white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and combat boots. His eyes were a reddish brown color. "I am going to start breakfast so you better get dressed you three." said celestia as she headed down the hall towards the kitchen. Chronos didn't say anything and followed his sister into the kitchen. The three younger siblings looked at each other then went to their rooms to change. Nexis changed into is normal punk rock clothes complete with band t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black studded wrist band. Olivia changed into dark blue jeans, white t-shirt with a leather jacket and red high tops. Jamie was the last to leave his room. He was wearing a TMNT shirt and tan cargo short and black sandals. The three siblings went down the stairs and to the kitchen where celestia was just finishing making strawberry crepes and had orange juice on the table in the connecting dining room. Everyone took their seats and ate breakfast. Once the dishes were placed in the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen everyone went about their own thing.

*le time skip*

around noon Celestia and Chronos took jamie over to a friends house. While the other three siblings were away Olivia and Nexis were sitting in the living room watching tv when the two walked in. Before anyone could say anything though a strange noise could be heard coming from the backyard. Confused and slightly curious the four went into the back yard to investigate. what they found however would change their lives forever...


End file.
